


For All Eternity (or something like that)

by Almost_Angel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, little bit of violence, proposal story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Angel/pseuds/Almost_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their five year anniversary is coming up and Alec knows that this is only a dent in all the time he wants to spend with Magnus. He also knows that he wants to give Magnus the grandest proposal of the century but here he is ripping up yet another piece of scratch paper. How the hell did anyone expect him to figure this out? Alec sure had no idea.</p><p>or</p><p>The 5 times Alec Lightwood tries to propose and the one time he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All Eternity (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [3x64](http://3x64.tumblr.com/) who offered to beta this fic for me and gave me excellent feedback! Enjoy the story.

Alec and Magnus had been together for almost five years, and Alec could remember all of their moments together as if they were yesterday.

Alec remembered two years ago, the day Magnus asked him to move in, and he said yes without a second thought.

He brought to mind an incident from two and a half years ago, when he had nearly died in a werewolf attack, and Magnus had sat by his bedside holding his hand while he recovered.

Alec recalled three years ago, the time that Magnus drank himself to tears, spilling secrets of his past that made Alec’s heart ache and burn to the core.

He smiled as he reminisced about four years ago, the moment that Magnus first told Alec he loved him. He had never felt so cherished in his life.

A year before that, Alec had met the warlock himself.

When Alec thought about it that way, five years felt like a pinprick dent in all the time he wanted to have with Magnus.

Their five year anniversary was approaching, and the cogs in Alec’s brain were putting in overtime. They were sleeping in bed together after Magnus had fucked Alec so hard into the mattress that the bed had creaked to the point of almost drowning out Alec’s groans.

Magnus was sleeping sprawled across at least two thirds of the bed, drooling an obscenely large pool onto his pillow when the thought popped into Alec’s mind. He wanted to marry his warlock.

Alec paused, because after thinking of it he wondered if he should be feeling at all rattled. He soon realized that he wasn’t even stunned about the idea at all. It had been a long time coming and, while his friends, possibly even himself, thought that Magnus would propose, he longed to be the one to do it.

Alec pressed himself into the curve of Magnus’s body and closed his eyes. The other man slept on beside him, completely unaware of the proposal notions running through his head.

 

**1). Candlelit dinner**

After doing a lot of research and (surprisingly) asking Clary for help, Alec came up with an idea. He spent a few hours and found about fifty candles at a nearby store to set up all around the main room of Magnus’s penthouse.

It was hard to find a time when Magnus would be busy and Alec wouldn’t be. He was desperately trying to secure the right moment to propose before their fifth year anniversary.

Are you headed to the institute today?” Magnus nosed behind Alec’s ear, kissing the spot and making Alec shiver. Saturday’s tended to be a shitshow for both of them, flooded up to their necks with work from weekend shenanigans. Today, however, fell on labor day weekend, and most downworlders were busy, wreaking havoc on some other poor souls. For once, they could relax.

“I don’t think so. There isn’t really anything going on right now and unless the clave calls an emergency meeting they won’t need me.” Alec’s lips curled into a smile and he leaned his neck back to provide the warlock with more access. “Which means you and I can spend the rest of the day together.”

Normally his comment would have been met with delight, or even playful dirty talk if Magnus happened to be in the mood. Instead, guilty silence draped over the room. 

“Magnus?”

“Well, I thought you might be working at the institute today, so I went ahead and made plans with a client.” Magnus sounded remorseful and collapsed back on the couch.

Alec’s shoulders slumped, disappointment permeating through his chest. They hadn’t had a day together besides sleeping in the same bed for more than a week. They were both busy people, constantly occupied with one responsibility or another. Alec’s face seemed to be plastered with a permanent frown, but in an instant he remembered the ring and candles he had purchased last weekend. Magnus leaving didn’t seem like such a bad thing anymore.

Anxiety and expectation filled his chest but he shoved it down, packing it neatly inside of him, then exhaled slowly. “It’s alright, I’ll think of something to do with myself. What time do you think you’ll be back?”

“I’ll make sure to rush the meeting so that I’ll be home by seven,” Magnus promised him, leaning up to softly press his lips to Alec’s. He almost got lost in the sweet taste that was Magnus, but he reluctantly pulled back.

“No, shoo. The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll get back and I have something special planned for tonight.”

Magnus stared accusingly at him as if contemplating what kind of surprise it will be. “Fine, then. I’ll see you later, Alexander. Don’t have too much fun without me.” With an exaggerated flourish, he opened a portal, giving Alec one last peck before he stepped through and was gone.

Alec sat there for a moment before the well known signs of panic started to brew in his gut. This had to be perfect, it had to be grand. He needed to get started.

Setting up fifty candles was not as easy as it sounded. For one, there wasn’t nearly enough space on the tables for said candles, so some had to go on the floor. Second, lighting them all would be a trick, and Alec didn’t even want to think about that yet. He had enough on his plate. After many incidents of knocking over strategically placed candles with his elbows and swearing under his breath, the room was filled with plain, wax candles.

Next on the agenda was dinner. Alec made steak sandwiches, rolls and green beans. He took out some wine he had been saving up for a special occasion. He figured tonight was as exceptional as any ‘special occasion’ was going to get. By the time Alec finished up everything, it was nearing seven. He put on nicer clothes, and then tucked the ring on the little ledge beneath their table.

Alec lit the candles up quickly, which proved to really test his patience. He admired the golden glow of the light. It would make Magnus look gorgeous.

Magnus appeared back into the room a little after seven. His mouth parted in astonishment, and for once Alec got to appreciate the sight of Magnus speechless.

“Surprise,” Alec breathed, walking carefully around the candles. If he so much as touched any of them, the entire place would go up in flames, and Alec did not have the time for that tonight.

“But—what? Our anniversary isn’t for another three weeks.” Magnus gaped at the amount of candles, and Alec grinned when Magnus gaped at the layout of their dinner. “Oh Alexander, what is this all for? Not that I’m not appreciative because it’s beautiful. I’m not sure where you had room to put all these candles, but they’re striking.”

“You deserve it, now c’mon; I want to eat before dinner gets cold.” They settled down at the table where Alec pushed a plate of neatly cut steak over. Magnus seemed to be breathless over the entire thing.

They ate in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s company until Alec finally mustered up the courage to start the speech he had planned out.

He puffed out a heavy breath before meeting Magnus’s inquisitive cat eyes. “So there’s a reason for this dinner tonight. I’ve been planning it out for a while because--”

Magnus held out a hand, nose wrinkling in distaste. Alec’s stomach dropped. He couldn’t already be getting a refusal. “Is there something burning? Because I swear.” They squinted about the room, and all at once Magnus jumped up with a harsh curse. Alec echoed it when he saw Magnus’s curtains going up in flames. He stared in horror at the nightmare unfolding in front of him. This was the one thing Alec wanted to avoid.

Magnus’s fingers were in the process of creating a blue blur magic when the fire alarms in the building went off and the sprinklers began to soak through their clothes. Alec blanched at the penthouse getting drenched, then risked a glance over to Magnus, who was watching his home go up in ashes with alarm written all over his face. That was not the best way a proposal could go.

Later, when they both stood outside waiting for the firemen to confirm it was safe to go back inside, Magnus glimpsed back at Alec. “What was it you were going to tell me?”  
Alec shook his head. “It was nothing, just that I love you a lot.”

Magnus smiled warmly. “I love you too.” Alec sighed, disappointed. At least the ring was still safe underneath the table.

 

**2). Restaurant Proposal**

Alec decided not to try for another homemade dinner proposal. Alternatively, he made reservations at a restaurant, reckoning that that wouldn’t be a fire hazard waiting to happen. He booked a table for their favorite Italian restaurant a couple of days after the incident.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus asked when Alec told him about the reservation.

Alec frowned. “No, why do you ask?”

Magnus’s cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red, then he took Alec’s hands in his own. “If you accidentally destroyed anything of mine, it’s okay. You can just tell me, Alexander. You don’t need to have these dinners.”

“I’m not doing these dinners because I destroyed anything, I promise. I just want to have some special moments before our anniversary,” Alec assured him.

Magnus still seemed suspicious, but finally nodded, skimming his lips against Alec’s forehead. “Okay, if you’re sure, then. I’m excited for dinner.”

Alec inwardly sighed in relief. Now that Magnus knew about the reservation, he could figure out the rest of his plans for how the evening was supposed to go.

Alec chatted with the restaurant owner the next day. This time, he opted to go with the idea of putting the ring on a breadstick. Magnus would claim it was cliché, but knowing him he would gush the story to all of their friends and be flattered by the whole affair.

Their breadsticks would come out after their meal, and that’s when Alec would merely pick up the ring and propose, down on one knee and all. The plan was flawless and Alec was honestly thrilled to go through with it.

****

“Their ravioli is the best I’ve ever had I swear,” Magnus groaned, taking another bite from the decorated plate in front of him. Alec had his own food to tend to, but it was almost untouched. Usually he polished off his plate with ease. This time around he was too nervous to even touch his fork.

“Yeah, I’m glad we came here. We haven’t had the chance to relax for a while.” Alec chewed some food, but it weighed heavily on him like lead on his tongue. Up to this point, he hadn’t considered the fact that other people would be there to watch him trip over his words and ask the most important question of his life.

“Where are the breadsticks?” Magnus’s expression twisted into one of irritation. “Normally they bring them out straight away as an appetizer.” He scrutinized the room before he unwound. “Oh, there they are. Maybe there was a mistake in the kitchen.”

Alec’s heart thudded painfully against his ribs, and his throat seemed to close up, making it hard to swallow. At the same time, he bubbled with excitement that he would finally get the chance to tell Magnus how much he loved the other man in front of the world, but Alec’s nerves were combating that feeling.

When the waiter placed the basket of breadsticks down, Alec’s eyes traced them over. He scowled. The ring was supposed to be on the top, yet every breadstick was naked except for a sheen of butter. Was it at the bottom of the basket? Was it on another breadstick?

Alec ignored Magnus’s alarmed expression as he sifted through the breadsticks, but no ring was found. Fuck, that ring was perfect for Magnus. It had to be here somewhere.

“Alexander, you look pale. Are you getting sick?” Magnus brushed the back of his knuckles across his partner’s forehead, and then glanced at a scene over Alec’s shoulder. “Alexander! By the Angel, someone is proposing in the restaurant!” Magnus cooed at the couple, eyes melting in tenderness.

Alec whipped around in his seat and saw a woman taking a ring - no, his ring, off a breadstick. She was crying and the man at the table with her was frantically looking around, obviously not sure what to do. Something must have clicked inside of him because he peered at the woman again, smiled and asked her to marry him.

Alec groaned and put his head down on the table. This was ridiculous. “What’s wrong?” Magnus questioned, biting into a breadstick with a satisfied grin. Alec watched him tenderly because even though his intentions were ruined again, he was so in love with Magnus.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just thought it was romantic,” Alec murmured, and it was.

Later while Magnus stopped in the restroom, the man who had ‘proposed’ earlier came to his table, ring in hand. “I talked to the manager about how this ring came to my table. It was a simple mistake and I explained it to my fiancé.” His eyes lit up at the word.

“You guys are engaged?” Alec asked.

“Now we are, thanks to you. I had no intention to propose but when you have something like I do--” He looked back at the woman who waved at them from her table. “You never let something like that go. I hope you find time to propose to your partner. If you do, you might need this.” The man held out the ring, silver twinkling against his tanned palm.  
Alec gazed at it in surprise. At least tonight’s mistake had caused someone happiness.

 

**3). Scavenger Hunt**

At this point, it was apparent to Alec that food was out of the question. He tried for a few days to think of something to do, but he always came back empty handed.

One evening, he and Magnus were walking a couple of blocks to get some fresh air when they passed a café. Magnus glowed happily, stopping to take a proper look at it. “Just think, we’re going to have our five year anniversary soon, and this was the place of our first date.”

“I remember,” Alec snorted. “Remember the waiter who was talking to me and you lost your shit. You basically made out with me in front of the entire joint and we both got kicked out.”

Magnus glowered at him, shaking his head immediately in protest. “If that was your definition of ‘talking’ Alexander, then I don’t want to know what your interpretation of flirting is. He looked like he would strip down butt-naked in two seconds if you just asked him to. So I made it obvious that you and I were together.”

There was a lot more arguing after that over whether Magnus was starting to see things, but the café itself sparked an idea for Alec. There were millions of important places that Magnus and Alec had scattered across the city.

He could give Magnus hints and make a scavenger hunt. At the end, Alec would be at the place Magnus said he loved him, down on one knee and ring in hand. Later, when they got home Alec grabbed a pad of paper, ready to set his plan into motion.

****

Over the next couple of days, Alec wrote down first dates, important events and any special moment with Magnus he could think of. He put them in chronological order, then began to make up the hint cards.

Izzy would be the person to give Magnus his first hint. It would involve the café they had walked by just the other day. By the time Alec had his final blueprints set out, there were ten hints in all.

Most were first dates they had had. One was the institute, which had been where Magnus sat by Alec’s side when he had been mauled by the werewolf. Another was in the park, the exact spot where Magnus asked Alexander to move in with him.

It was reaching three in the afternoon, and Izzy had texted saying that Magnus was getting closer to the grave of the institute where he had first said, “I love you.” It was a risky place to have the last two since, technically, two of the hints were located there. Thankfully, Magnus didn’t notice.

Alec pressed his thumb to the velvet of the ring box and wheezed a little because, by the Angel, he was getting nervous. He found solace knowing Magnus wouldn’t refuse him. There was no reason for him to reject Alec so why was he so anxious? Alec told himself it was probably because it was the biggest moment of his life.

Alec squinted towards the two figures walking towards him from the distance. Shit, it was them. It was Izzy and Magnus. Alec straightened up, preparing himself for a speech when he froze. Magnus and Izzy _definitely_ weren’t that tall, and definitely didn’t have four limbs attached to their torso.

You have to be fucking kidding me. This could not be a worse day to have demons come. Not that the demons would stop even if he asked politely. Alec summoned his bow, and then withdrew an arrow, aligning the fatal shot.

****

When Alec opened his eyes he was greeted with hammers to his temples and a mouth that felt like it was full of fur. The searing lights initially made him close his eyes, and Alec wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep for at least the next decade. It was the warm palm covering Alec’s hand that made him fight to keep his lids open.

Magnus was slumped in a chair next to the bed, black stained tear tracks running down his cheeks. Even with a red, runny nose he was beautiful. Alec noted the hint cards lying on the bedside table. Something succeeded in ruining his proposal idea, again.

Alec leaned over to shake Magnus’s shoulder in order to wake him. He was rewarded with an excruciating pain running up his side, and he hissed out a harsh gasp. Magnus jolted awake, cat eyes alert and defensive.

The instant he saw that Alec was awake, he sobbed, hand clutching at Alec’s. “By the angel Alexander, I thought you were dead.” He wiped his face with the back of his wrist. “What were you thinking facing a demon alone like that? You could have run back into the institute for help.”

All at once, Alec started to protest.“I thought it would be easy to face alone. I thought--” Alec was suddenly swarmed with bits and pieces of the night, all coming together to neatly form a picture of it in his mind. “I didn’t even consider it would swipe at me with its claws. I wasn’t fast enough.”

“You are lucky that we were only a minute away.” Magnus picked up the hint cards, waving them around obnoxiously. “What was this about anyway? Are you trying to plan an anniversary surprise?”

Alec choked. What was he supposed to say? “I just thought going to our special places would be fun. This was the place you told me you loved me. Five years is a long time. Maybe I wanted to make sure you still did.”

Magnus’s eyes watered again, and he stood up. The warlock palmed Alec’s neck gently, then brought him forward into a soft kiss. Magnus’s mouth tasted salty but there was still the underlying honey flavor that always seemed to stick to his mouth.

Alec discerned a tongue swipe across his lower lip. A groan escaped him and he captured Magnus’s mouth again. For several minutes they pulled, pushed, nipped and licked at each other’s lips until eventually Magnus drew back.

Magnus’s mouth was plush and soft. A possessive streak tore through Alec when he saw that it was also reddened.

“Of course I still love you. I don’t think there will ever be a moment that I don’t. You are mine, Alexander, and I intend to keep you for the rest of your life.” Alec wanted him so badly. He wanted to marry him more than he’d ever wished for anything. Next time would work. It would have to work.

 

**4). Just going to do it**

Alec was getting sick and tired of this proposal game. He had tried to propose three times to Magnus over the last week and a half. Each time had ended disastrously.

Alec paced back and forth in the penthouse, waiting for Magnus to come home. Chairman was curled up in a pillow on the couch, watching him dully. He might as well try to get practice in while he could.

He knelt beside Chairman and coughed lightly. “Chairman—I mean Magnus, you have been with me for five years, and those five years have only caused me to realize how many more years I want to spend with you. Not only are you insanely attractive, but you are kind-hearted, funny, and magical in more than one way.”

Alec trailed off then cursed, taking the ring out from its velvet casing. “Do you think Magnus will say yes Chairman? Wouldn’t it be nice if we were married?” He scratched him behind the ears and Chairman purred, leaning into the touch.

Holding the ring up, Alec decided to practice again. “Magnus, will you marry me? I have loved and been with you--” Chairman leaned forward, and before Alec could stop him, the wretched cat swallowed the ring whole.

Alec was at a loss of what to do at first. Had this seriously become his fourth proposal mess up? Chairman contentedly lay down, purring. “Chairman, spit it out!” Chairman hissed, opening his mouth in a yawn. Much to Alec’s despair, there wasn’t a ring in sight. It had been swallowed.

In a panic, Alec called Izzy. His hands trembled over the keyboard, and Alec cursed whoever decided to make the numbers so small.

“Alec? Have you done it? Did you propose? You have to tell me everything.” She squealed, overflowing with excitement. Alec laughed bitterly, but then all he wanted to do was sob.  
“No, it got fucked up. Again. Chairman ate the ring. I was practicing and waiting for Magnus to come home and he just ate it.” Alec was starting to hyperventilate. What the hell was actually happening right now?

Izzy made a pitying sound. “It should be okay. The ring is small enough and rounded. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“Wait for what?” Alec sneered, at the end of his rope.

“For it to, you know, come back out.” Izzy sounded meek. “Let me know if you get it back. I’ll talk to you later.”

Alec stared at the phone, then to Chairman who was walking around as if he owned the place. This proposal was never going to happen.

“I knew there was a reason I never liked you.”

 

**5). without a ring**

By the time Magnus got home that evening, Alec had gotten over his initial panic at the ring being swallowed. Chairman was acting as okay as a cat could, and the ring would come back up in a few days.

The only problem at this point was that Alec was getting fairly frustrated at the lack of a victorious proposal.

So, when Magnus finally did come through the door, Alec decided he was just going to fuck it and do it without a ring. Magnus would probably think it was at least cute, especially if they cracked open a bottle of wine and made a romantic evening out of it.

“Magnus,” Alec greeted when he walked in. Magnus was watching him hungrily, taking off his jacket to lie over the back of the couch. “How was your day?”

Magnus shrugged, fingers trailing lazy lines along the back of the couch. “It was frustrating, which is why I’m going to take you to bed and ride the hell out of you.”

Alec blinked in surprise, because, no, he was getting this proposal out one way or another. “Magnu--” The warlock launched himself across the room, grabbing the back of Alec’s neck in order to plant a ravenous kiss on his mouth.

A moan spilled from his lips, and Alec stumbled backwards until he hit a wall on the opposite side of the room. Magnus clearly knew how to distract him and bit Alec’s lip, dragging it slightly back.

His hands scrambled against the wall but he managed to right himself, licking at the seam of Magnus’s mouth. It opened eagerly and Alec groaned, finding Magnus’s tongue to be hot, soft and commanding in his mouth.

Heat rolled through his body and Alec’s hands managed to make their way to Magnus’s hips. He needed to remember, oh the proposal. “Magnus, wait,”

“I want you now Alexander. You don’t have to do a thing darling. You just need to lay back and I’ll take care of you,” Magnus assured him. His lids were heavy over his cat eyes. His very body was heavy with power, making Alec swallow hard.

They managed to make their way into the bedroom, where Magnus crawled over Alexander’s body, straddling his hips. He nipped and sucked at Alec’s lips until they were swollen with want, then descended down Alec’s neck, drawing marks down the tendon of his throat.

It wasn’t until after Alec was crying out, body trembling and hips arching into an orgasm that he remembered his proposal idea. If you could call it that. This was never going to happen.

 

**+1). The proposal**

Alec panted, and then cursed under his breath, fingers curling into the bed. Why was he so bad at this? Alec ached to show Magnus that he loved him, but nothing was working.  
At this rate Magnus was going to propose first and Alec would have to deal with this failure for the rest of his life.

“Alexander?” A sleepy voice rose from the other side of the bed and Alec cursed internally. He had thought Magnus had fallen asleep after coming down from his high. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

Alec bit his lip. He had no idea what he was supposed to say. Magnus sensed something was wrong. He had no hesitation that Magnus would pick up on a lie right away. He turned to face the other man, intending to make his excuses. “Marry me,” and what the hell. 

“What?” Magnus sounded wide awake now, snapping his fingers to turn the bedside lamp on. His face became awash in light and Alec thought the warlock had never looked so beautiful. His lips were parted in silent surprise, and Magnus’s eyes stared straight at him with centuries of wisdom.

Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that. It was far too late to turn back now though. Alec rolled to face him, eyes drawing to Magnus’s. “Marry me, Magnus. I’ve been with you for five years now and it doesn’t seem like nearly enough time. I want to spend my _life_ with you, Magnus. I love how stubborn you are, I love that you challenge me every single day. I love that you made me admit who I am.”

Magnus’s expression turned from surprised to teary, but he stayed quiet, so Alec took it as an invitation went on.

“I love when you do magic or let down your glamour so I can see your real eyes. You love and protect people with your entire being. I know you aren’t fond of Jace, but you put up with him anyway to make me happy. You make me so happy, Magnus, so marry me and let me make you happy for the rest of my life.” 

He wanted Magnus to say yes more than he’d wanted anything in his life Truthfully, Alec couldn’t imagine his partner saying anything but yes, yet he was afraid to hope. Alec peered up through his eyelashes. Fear festered in his gut, boiling over to every centimeter of his body at the long strain of silence blanketing the room.

Magnus started to nod slowly, then faster. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his lips quivered. Alec sat up in concern, but that died down when his arms were full of a body sodden with sobs. “Yes, Alexander. Yes. I love you so much.” Magnus wiped at his eyes, smile coming to his face.

Despite Alec encouraging himself that this would happen, he was still swarmed with cold shock. It lasted for a fleeing moment, and within seconds, happiness was bursting against his ribs. Alec buried his nose into Magnus’s hair. Any of the qualms he had when he came up with his brilliant proposal were blown away. 

It didn’t seem to matter to either of them that Magnus hadn’t gotten a glamourous story-of-the-century proposal. It was clear to Alec now that anyway he proposed would have been impeccable.

Alec rubbed Magnus’s back gently, committing every emotion and sense to memory. This, this right here, was everything he had always wanted. It was everything he’d want for decades to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://waralec.tumblr.com/)


End file.
